


Knowing Luna

by glassonion_archivist



Category: Harry Potter - J. K. Rowling
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2004-02-10
Updated: 2004-02-10
Packaged: 2019-06-19 11:48:28
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 311
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/15509244
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/glassonion_archivist/pseuds/glassonion_archivist
Summary: Everyone thinks they know Luna Lovegood.





	Knowing Luna

**Author's Note:**

> Note from alice ttlg, the archivist: this story was originally archived at [Glass Onion](http://fanlore.org/wiki/The_Glass_Onion), and was moved to the AO3 as part of the Open Doors project. I tried to reach out to all creators about the move and posted announcements, but may not have reached everyone. If you are the creator and would like to claim this work, please contact me using the e-mail address on [Glass Onion’s collection profile](https://archiveofourown.org/collections/glassonion/profile).
> 
>  **Author's notes:** Spoilers: None, except for the mere fact of Luna's existence.

  
Author's notes: Spoilers: None, except for the mere fact of Luna's existence.  


* * *

Knowing Luna

 

## Knowing Luna

### by Victoria P.

Date: Thursday, July 17, 2003 8:51 AM 

* * *

Knowing Luna 

If it happens at Hogwarts, Luna Lovegood knows about it. 

She blends into the background. Everyone forgets she's there; they let their hair down and their secrets loose. She doesn't need an Invisibility Cloak to disappear. It's been her way since her mother died; she's convinced if no one else notices her, no one else will leave her. 

Then Ron Weasley came barreling into her life, and for the first time she wishes that she was all the things she'll never be -- pretty, popular, _visible_. Oh, he sees her, even talks to her and doesn't tease her like the other kids do. He doesn't _notice_ her, though -- all his attention is focused on Hermione and Harry. And she suddenly _wants_ to be noticed. 

Luna hears and sees and knows things that other people don't, and she's a Ravenclaw to the bone. She knows how to use her knowledge to get what she wants, and she's finally found something -- someone -- worth the effort. 

Her father is surprised at the way her habitual vagueness falls away like a cloak she's finally outgrown, a chrysalis that harbored the bright butterfly she's about to become. 

Everyone thinks they know Luna Lovegood. 

They're about to learn they don't know anything at all. 

end 

* * *

victoria 

The Muse's Fool:   
<http://www.unfitforsociety.net/musesfool> diary: <http://musesfool.diaryland.com> LJ: <http://musesfool.livejournal.com>

* * *

 

 

 

 

 

 

Fandom:  Harry Potter   
Title:   **Knowing Luna**   
Author:   **Victoria P.**   [email]   
Details:   **Standalone**  |  **G**  |  **1k**  |  **02/10/04**   
Summary:  Everyone thinks they know Luna Lovegood.   
Notes:  Thanks to Jen, Pete/Melissa, Dot, and Meg.   
Spoilers: None, except for the mere fact of Luna's existence.   
Disclaimer: Not mine.   
Archive: Lists, Muse's Fool.   
Feedback: Gimme some sugar, baby.   
  



End file.
